knwfandomcom-20200213-history
Shamoe Arneil
Shamoe Areneil is a maid so she does the cleaning, the cooking, and gardening as a hobby, to put it simply, then she is just an average maid Personality She stutters throughout her speech and often trips over nothing, she is practically the definition of a clumsy girl. Even though her proportions and style are good, her face and stature are relatively small. As she was constantly teased with this by the master that she served, given her a complex about it. Appearance She wears a maid uniform. She has light peach colored hair, in twintails. She has faint freckles apparent on her cheeks and something that resembled a red jewel is embedded in the center of her forehead. She possesses charming facial features with eyes that are large, round, and faintly sag resembling the shape of chestnuts. Her skin is saturated with a brown pigment. She herself is at the age of 16, yet, as this is not very apparent in both her appearance or behavior. However, her key feature is undeniably her chest, given her ample breasts. Gabranth Form Her pink hair turns pitch black. Her eyes turn sharp like a beast as they emitted a golden glow. Also, she grows a set of Kemonomimi and tail. History Shamoe’s mother,an Evila was prepared for the ramifications when she gave birth to her. Her Father, an Gabranth decided to search for a way to cross the continent and move away from his family. He told his wife and daughter that he will find it and definitely return. But, when he was gone, Shamoe and her mother lived in the shed that her father built. The Evila nearby, noticed this, and when they found out that Shamoe was a Majuu, they were banished. They had nowhere to go and her father still hadn’t returned. Because they have made a promise to wait there, they didn’t want to leave. Even though that the Evila disagreed with this, no one touched them. But, sneers and disdain were a everyday thing. No one even bothered to look at them and treated them as if it was natural to hate them. Even though Shamoe was fine, her mother’s heart gradually broke. When Shamoe turned 5 years old, her mother couldn’t bear it any longer and collapsed. Then, she died silently after. Shamoe was now alone, and didn’t know what to do. Seeing that her mother has passed away, the Evila nearby took the opportunity to get rid of her. They burnt down the shed that her father built. After she had nowhere to return, she didn’t know where to go. She have no choice but to wander the continent, but she couldn’t use magic. The Evila continent was not a kind place for a young girl. She was unable to gather enough food. She didn’t know how to find a river to drink from. She was slowly dying. Reaching her limit, when she was about to accept her fate, something is looked down at her. It was Liliyn. She said to Shamoe who was lying on the ground, “If you want to live, come with me !” Then she employed Shamoe at her mansion. Plot When Hiiro arrived, that was the very first time she had to serve a guest. In addition, as Silva, who she was constantly worried about, had finally returned from the Venom Mountain, she was extremely distressed. As her heart’s stability had been impaired, she was unable to suppress her instincts, unlike usual, which led to her assaulting Hiiro due to her going out of control. Relationships Liliyn Li Reysis Redrose - The person who rescued Shamoe in her darkest hour and became her master and her personal savior. She had served her ever since and follows and supports her no matter what she does. She seems to view Shamoe as a friend and is protective of her as she is rather clumsy and weak. It had been implied that Shamoe has feelings for her mistress beyond those of friendship but they do not have that kind of relationship. Silvan Pultis - A perverted butler who also serves the same mistress. He is always viewing her with perverted eyes. Surprisingly, he never tries to take advantage of her, as she would certainly be an easier target than Liliyn. This could be seen as proof he is a decent person underneath despite appearances. She sees him as a friend and is the only person who displays any worry for his safety when he receives well-deserved punishments from Liliyn or Hiiro for his perverted antics. Hiiro Okamura - He was the first guest she had to serve at the mansion, she was very nervous and uncomfortable around him at first, especially when her instincts led her to nearly kill him the night they met. That and her crazy behavior gave him a very bad first impression of her but he never treated her poorly because of that. By contrast, the fact that he didn't care about her heritage at all made a strong impression o her and she had become a loyal friend of his. They have maintained their friendship during their travels together. Mikazuki - Shamoe's first effort to apologize for attacking Hiiro was taking care of Mikazuki for him. The two have remained close very since. Ever since she took on a human form, Mikazuki has seemed to rely on Shamoe for comfort when she was feeling bad, viewing her like a big sister. Cruzer Jio - An old friend of her mistress and Silvan. He feels sympathy for the hard life that Shamoe has led as his daughter is also a half-blood. Abilities Shamoe is of the prevalent Evila blood group Majuu, thus she normally doesn’t have Kemonomimi. Her Gabranth instincts are stronger than most. It often reacts to dangerous people. Thus out of those in this mansion, Shamoe’s target was basically Liliyn. However, her instincts thought such to the extent of trying to kill, had not occurred. Since Shamoe has not yet become an adult, she does not possess the mental strength capable of preventing herself from going wild. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gabranths Category:Evilas